MAGIKKU LOVU LOVU
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: Kagome's best friend Amu meets her world, but Amuto surprises all , she finds friends and magic , magic, lovu  -  rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**had to fix this chapter because of the name Amuto i know is not her real name but i was gonna incorporate her name with Ikuto but i sorta... forgot my idea *nervouse laugh* :D but i will still continue this story just with a different plot -_- sorry if i forgot is that i dont remember things very well after i had brain surgery a while back so cope with me readers **

I hope u all enjoy this AmuxSesshomaru fic ^-^ is a nice mix right: D I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY I do not own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara if I did I would be filthy rich. Don't send me crappy comments about my grammar cause I WILL ignore :D im a busy person so I don't have time to check all my stories, and if characters are occ that is because I chose it that way. ON WITH THE JUICY FICCY

Amu was so excited; she would go to her friend Kagome's house for a sleep over with Ami and Reika. She had a long time that she did not spend some time with Kagome because both attended different schools.

Kagome and Amu have been friends since pre-kinder garden and did everything together until they got accepted to different high schools and had to go their separate ways. But not even high school could get in the way of their friendship and tonight was all girls night to catch up. The fact that Kagome goes to Shikon High and Amu to Kara high does not prevent them from their valuable friendship.

She packed her small duffle bag and put on her black leather jacket, but before she headed out the door she took her magical charas that where contained inside a small red box, she loved her secret magical friends.

She headed down the stairs and picked up her cell phone from the dining room table.

She dialed and answered "hello Kags is me Amu I'm ready to go I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay ill see ya later"

She hung up, picked up her duffle bag and left. She only needed to walk three blocks, she used to be Kagome's neighbor until about 2 years ago were a fire burnt down her house and killed her mother so they moved but the memory of her mother's last breath in the hospital still haunted her.

She got to Kagome's house and rung the bell. Kagome stepped out "Amu you are here yay."

Kagome gasped noticing behind Amu that the well was starting to glow and then the door to the shed crashed open with a tentacle sticking out.

Amu turned around and screamed, the tentacle wrapped around both girls pulling them into the well, a flash of light disappearing them both.

IN THE FEUDAL ERA….

The tentacle retracted from the well with both girls being chocked.

"ahh priestess Kagome, it is obvious how stupid your traveling companions are for in their campfire conversations they revealed the secret to getting to your world."

Kagome saw that there was a Shikon jewel inside his tentacle. 'So that bastard figured it out, I cant believe that he had been spying on us and we did not notice all this time.'

She looked at her friend Amu struggling to get free 'poor Amu I can't believe I got her into this.'

Amu on the other hand was actually struggling to get free to open the small red box strapped to her belt.

'If I can just get it opened', Kagome looked at Amu and finally caught sight of what Amu was trying to get open.

'If she is trying to get it, it must be something that can help us.'

She struggled to get her arm to open the box strapped to Amu and she finally did.

When the box was opened Amu took a look at Kagome and smiled "thanks"

The box began to glow and Amu called out four names.

Dia, Clover, Spado, Harto "I need your help."

Four small glowing eggs opened up to reveal small figurine like dolls that moves, Kagome thought she was seeing things.

"Amu-chii which one of us will you use" asked the one in pink.

Amu closed her eyes and said "Amuleto Spado"

The blue figurine stepped up, Amu then said "my harto unrokku" while doing hand sings on her chest, Naraku's tentacles dissolved from around her body.

Her body glowed and her clothes changed, she was now wearing what the small blue figurine was wearing: blue shorts, tights and shirt with a round blue hat that had a big blue spade pendant at the side.

She had a blue wand in the shape of a music note; she waved the wand while saying "purisumu musikku!"

She aimed the wand at Naraku and magical notes came out attacking his body. To their misfortune what the notes destroyed was not Naraku but one of his puppets.

Naraku's deep voice resounded through the woods "this is not the last you will see of me" and quickly his dark aura disappeared.

Amu sighed but was soon pulled into a hug by Kagome" what was that? You never told me you had magical powers, now spill it I want to know everything." She was not angry at Amu just curious and happy that she didn't have to hide who she was from her best friend anymore.

Amu nodded. Before they could turn around a white blurr stepped in their way.

It was Sesshomaru. He walked up to Amu and said "Indeed you shall explain weird onna, because this Sesshomaru demands to know as well."

He pulled her by her wrist towards him. She just glared at him showing no fear whatsoever.

Author's Note: (charas are in the anime little characters)

xDD I love this pairing for some reason ^-^ oh and the weird words Amuto said are you know the cute way Japanese people try to speak in English :D

The little charas names:

Dia=diamond

Spado=sapde

Clover=clover

Harto=Heart

Amuleto Spado= Amulet Spade

My harto unrokku= my heart unlock

Purisumu musikku= prisim music

(and yes Amu does say all these words, and those are the transformation names of her charas in the anime for those who have not seen it and I will post links to the pictures of the characters in the story on my profile so that you can see which character is who.)


	2. GET TO KNOW

**had a toughy time think of what to write :D but in the end i think i done goofed *youtube people know what i mean* but i had fun writting this chapter enjoy ^-^ on with the fic!**

sesshomaru held on really tight to her wrist forgetting about his strength" oww you are hurting me let go" she looked at him intently waiting for him to release her.

Sesshomaru let go "if you run from me you will not get very far"

Amu glared 'who those this jerk think he is', she took in his appearance' wao he looks strong i should just shut up and go with it'

she looked at Kagome for help, her friend soon cut in " Sesshomaru let's talk about this but in a calm fashion onegai" she sighed knowing this was going to take a while.

Amu, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat by an area under a tree, as soon as they sat Inuyasha and his gang came into the scene. "Kagome what happened and why is HE here" inuyasha took out his sword ready for a fight when Kagome stopped him "inuyasha calm down we are here with my friend amu" she pointed to her friend, and Amu smiled at the group and they nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru wants for us to simply explain to him how is it that me and Amu came to be here and how Amu has powers, which frankly ide like to know as well"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "you mean to tell me that pinky here has powers" Inuyasha says with a laughing way, he knows who Amu is because she used to speak to Kagome through the computer and has spoken to Inuyasha as well.

Amu's eyebrow twitched at the nickname and Sesshomaru looked at her seeing how her aura flared boy was the hanyou in for it with this onna.

she walked up to Inuyasha and cluged him right in the head just like he does to the little kitsune Shippo "now look here inu baka, my hair may be pink but pink is a cute color and YES its natural, but what is your excuse aren't you little bit big to be cosplaying with neko mimi ears"

Inuaysha got in her face "for you information SHORTY these are real and they are not neko (cat) ears they are dog ears since i am a dog demon that can clearly kill you if he so does feel like it"

Kagome got in between the fighting duo "come on you guys no reason to fight, you always fight when talking to each other, just sit down so we can get this over with" Amu simply turned around hpmhed at Inuyasha and sat down.

'this onna sure is wild i like her attitude' thought Sesshomaru which was weird even for him since he is not a people person.

Kagome sighed "okay well since we all know of my story, to make it short sesshomaru i am from the future 500 years after this era to be exact, i had the shikon jewel in me , and one day on my 15th birthday i fell in the well and got transported here , the jewel 'coughs' broke and now we have to find it"

Sesshomaru was not surprised, he had seen the Miko go in and out of that well and was actually going to ask her sooner or later what the big deal was.

"so you are the Shikon priestess, well that explains your story and now you ummm... i believe this sesshomaru has not asked for your name miss?"

Amu blushed at him calling her miss, she came out of her stoop and said "my name is Amu Hinamori thank you for asking"

when she spoke everyone looked at her, she enthralled everyone with her pink hair which glowed a bit in the afternoon glow.

she cleared her throat and went on "well i was a normal high school girl, but i was confused about what i wanted to be, what type of person i would become someday and one day i heard voices" Inuyasha coughs "crazy!"

she took a small rock and threw it at his head, enough to knock him out for a while.

she smiled and continue" and i found these 4 eggs in my room" she took them out of the pouch" and that is how i met my little friends here" the small creatures appeared before everyone's eyes and introduced themselves.

"hello my name is Ran i hope we can all be super friends", came a small little girl like tiny creature with pink hair like Amu, she was holding a tennis racket on her hand and was dressed in pink.

then came Miki "im Miki lets all get along" she said in an 'or ill make you' way, she was holding a paint brush on her hand, this small pixi creature was dressed in blue all over, she had an attitude that assured she liked to keep to herself.

"im Su would you all like some sweets? desuu" Su was dressed in a green dress and was carring with her a small spatula. 

and out came the last little character dressed in a white and yellow dress with two pig tails "i am Dia" is all she said not saying anymore words, the Inuyasha gang looked at her and back at Sesshomaru "what?" was all Sesshomaru said and they all laughed except Sesshomaru who was angry at being compared to that thing.

Amu interrupted their laugh "they are all a part of me really what i aspire to become in the near future, many kids have charas but most have not called them out because they do not know how to, and i have four charas because i have an undecided future ahead of me" she smiled.

Sesshomaru stood about to leave " thank you Amu for letting this Sesshomaru know of who you are, i see no ill intentions coming from you therefore i will go" before he left Amu stood up and held him by his haori.

He looked back at her and she blushed "umm would you like to spend the night with us?" Kagome and the group paled at the thought, this girl really does not know the fighting intensity between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Before they said anything however Sesshomaru spoke.

"i thank you for your attention Amu but i have a ward to attend to and me and Inuyasha do not get along so well" she glared at Inuyasha's passed out form he ruined her chance to get to know Sesshomaru.

"but i will meet with this group however in other occasions you have not seen the last of me and there is the matter of defeating Naraku our enemy we will gather soon enough" she nodded and looked at him for a couple of seconds then let go of his haori.

"until then Sesshomaru sama" she bowed.

Sesshoamru was impressed at how this girl had more manners then this whole group, yes he shall definetly come back to continue knowing this onna'

he nodded and took his leave as she stood there looking at his shadow as it left through the darkening night.

Kagome looked at her fiend and smiled, she nudged her "what was that all about? "

Amu blushed and sat back down, and through that night she thought about Sesshomaru.

Author's note:

so how did i do on this second chapter :D no flames please -_- or ill cry hahaha NOT flame all u want ill just ignore xDD well on to the next one when i can ^-^


End file.
